


顺毛

by hydrotalcite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrotalcite/pseuds/hydrotalcite
Summary: 沙雕傻白甜小故事伪•Tony老师扉 x 纯情小镜（其实只是想看毛绒绒控扉间老师光明正大地rua镜镜的小卷毛）
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 3





	顺毛

十九岁的宇智波镜有一个深藏已久、不可告人的秘密。

他有一个喜欢了好几年的暗恋对象。

是他家楼下发廊的理发师。

其实他也不太确定那位理发师是不是真的受雇于那间发廊，因为一两个月才会见到一次。

所以说镜总共也就见过他一百三十四次吧。

这一百三十四次里，有七十六次只是透过发廊的玻璃门瞄到那个英俊的男人坐在收银台后面低头写字。

为什么镜会知道理发师先生出现的频率，并把每一次单方面见面记得如此清楚呢？

他可不是什么变态的痴汉，只是每天上下学都会经过那间发廊，而且他记性特别好而已。

如果你不相信，他可以把自己从小学到现在睡对床的同学的每一次大考成绩报给你听。

不对扯远了，重点应该是那位理发师先生。

镜第一次见到这位理发师先生，是在他满七周岁的第二百三十七天。

那天，他的监护人宇智波斑又一次地执行起两个月一次的抓小孩去剪头发任务。虽然镜是个乖小孩，但是他不喜欢剪头发，而他们家的另一个小孩宇智波带土，一直想把头发留成斑那样的圣诞树发型。一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，斑揪着他们两个来到楼下的发廊。

那天刚好是星期天，发廊里人很多，刚好只剩一个洗头的位置。斑拎着硬要留长发不肯剪短的闹腾带土先去了，让镜坐着等。

镜在一个茶桌边找了个位置，拉开椅子正准备坐下，这时旁边趴在桌子上的人突然直起了身，把镜吓了一跳。但怎么说都是自己把别人吵醒了，镜正准备道歉，在看到那人的脸时却一下失了声。

在发色花花绿绿的美发界里也非常少见的白发，同样少见的红瞳，白得过分的皮肤，张扬地划过双颊和下巴的三道红痕。

镜还在直直地看着那三条红痕，对面的人却猛地拉上了挂在下巴上的口罩。两人大眼瞪小眼地僵持了几秒，那人就伸出手，捋了捋镜的小卷毛：“小朋友，你是来剪头发的吗？”

镜愣愣地点点头，就被带到洗头床去洗头了。

那个大哥哥把他抱到洗头床上，帮他脱了鞋子，给他盖上一张小毯子，就走开了。镜躺在那里看着天花板，还在想着刚才看到的那三条红痕，就感受到一股温水流过自己的头皮，耳边又响起了那个低沉又轻柔的声音：“小朋友，水温合适吗？”

噢他又回来了。

镜小小声地“嗯”了一句，悄悄抬眼瞄了一下上方垂着头的人，头皮上的暖意和轻柔的按压让他昏昏欲睡。

再之后，镜是被拂过自己耳边的呼呼风声惊醒的。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到对面镜子里一脸茫然的倒影。头发已经剪好了，一双骨节分明的大手正就着阵阵暖风顺着他的头毛，还是刚才那个大哥哥。

“好了，搞定了。”大哥哥又揉了揉他的头发，把他抱下了高脚凳。

那次之后，镜就不那么讨厌剪头发了，甚至期待起两个月一次的剪头发活动。好吧，其实是对那个手法温柔的大哥哥念念不忘。

而凑巧的是，接下来的几年里，每次都是那个白发大哥哥给他剪的头发。

跟其他那些洗头剪发的时候不停地提起话题跟人说话的洗头姐姐或者理发师不同，这个大哥哥基本不会强行挑起话题，反倒是镜对他很好奇，仗着自己年龄小，问过各种奇奇怪怪的问题。但他一直没敢问出口的是，那三道红痕的来历。

就这么过了几年，镜对“大哥哥”的称呼也从“扉间哥哥”变到了“扉间哥”再变到了“扉间桑”。不过，十五岁之后，镜就没再让扉间桑碰过他的头发了，一方面是中二少年带土学会了剪头发，当然更重要的是因为他梦见了不可告人的可怕事情。

梦里，那双修长漂亮的手轻缓地按揉着他的太阳穴，食指关节扫过他的眉骨，又滑到头顶，从上到下按压他的头皮。接着，耳朵被温柔地拂过，轻盈的泡沫糊在耳廓上，听觉被稍微阻隔，却毫无不适。然后，那双手按在了他的脖子上，两只大拇指用力地按在颈椎上，把他的脖子向上提拉了几下，又顺着细腻的泡沫滑到了肩上，用力地揉捏着他酸痛的筋骨。那双手突然一用力，镜惊得睁开了眼睛，看到的却是自己房间天花板上那顶单调的LED灯。肩颈部的皮肤上似乎还残留着那双手温暖的触感，镜不由得小脸一热，翻身把脸埋在枕头里。趴了五分钟左右，十五岁的少年小镜一脸严肃地起身去换衣服洗床单了。

晾床单的时候还被斑和带土一人一句地调侃着。带土还神神秘秘地凑到他耳边：“哟镜你梦见了什么呀，是不是喜欢的人啊，有喜欢的人要告诉你带土哥哟～”

喜欢的人，吗。扉间桑。从来没有对别人产生过特殊感情的镜陷入了沉思。扉间桑人很好是不假，但是我对他几乎一无所知啊，而且我对他来说只是个小孩子吧。

镜挥走了脑子里奇怪的想法。但在那之后，他总是会在不合时宜的时候想起那个人，又或者留意起他在发廊出现的时机。

好吧，看来我可能大概也许真的是喜欢他。十九岁的宇智波镜终于想开了。但是然后呢？

这不是他今天就能想明白或者解决掉的问题。毕竟他现在还有一个更棘手的难题。

中二青年带土最近养猫了。今天，猫该去打疫苗了，但是带土要去跟女神约会，硬是把这个事情强塞给了他。

镜好不容易把这只叫十尾的猫大爷请进了猫包里，又背着超重的猫大爷来到了宠物诊所。透过落地玻璃窗，镜看见了里面数量惊人的小动物。还有两个穿着白大褂的白毛背对着门蹲着，正在给八只大小各异的排着队的狗狗吹毛。

推门的提示音响起，其中一个白毛站起来转过身：“你好，欢迎光临……”

“欸欸欸欸欸——扉间桑？！”

镜又一次跟眼前这个人大眼瞪小眼，差点把怀里的猫包摔到地上。

（END）

**还脑了一点“婚后生活”：**

几年以后，两人确定关系，同居了。

一天，被灌醉了的镜从宇智波的家族聚会回来，瞪大水汪汪的狗狗眼让扉间哥哥给他洗头。扉间本着不要跟醉鬼讲道理的原则，无奈照办。镜躺下之后又开始像小时候那样叽叽喳喳，不过倒是比小时候皮得多。

“扉间哥哥我有一个问题要问你！”

（扉间擦了擦手，在手机上点开了录音）

“就一个，你一定要诚实回答哦～”

“扉间哥哥你是不是很喜欢我……”

“的卷毛啊？”

“不对，我要换一个”

“扉间哥哥你长得真好看啊”

“不过那三道红痕是怎么来的呢？”

扉间沉默了一会儿，好像还真的没有跟他说过这个，“小时候被猫抓的”。

“哈哈哈哈哈，扉间哥哥你当兽医就是为了给猫打针绝育报复吗！”

过了一会儿，刚刚还问东问西的小醉鬼终于安静了，似乎是睡着了。扉间熟练地洗完头擦干，然后低下头凑近观察了一下镜的脸色。闭着眼睛的人突然睁开了眼睛，抬起手捧住他的脸往下一带，精准地亲在他的嘴唇上。“我想这么做很久了，扉间。”

* * *

补充说一下整个故事的设定：柱间开了一间发廊，扉间偶尔会过来帮他不靠谱的大哥查账，他并不是什么理发师，但是也勉强会。扉间第一次碰到镜的时候也才十七八岁（嗯年龄差不能太大），单纯觉得这个小朋友的头发手感看起来很好，然后就忍不住伸手rua了rua。当时马上拉上口罩是以为自己脸上的疤吓到了小朋友。刚好店里很忙，扉间就顺手把镜的头发剪了，也庆幸这个小孩还挺乖。

斑把两个小孩带回家之后，又折回来拜托扉间以后都帮镜剪头发，毕竟其中一个大魔王终于被制服了。扉间还没能说话，柱间就答应了，于是扉间就被迫给不靠谱大哥打了好多次白工。然后后来还把自己给赔出去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 之前已经在Lofter@'39发过，在这里做个备份


End file.
